


old father kreiner

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Faction Paradox - Freeform, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Father Kreiner doesn't know what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old father kreiner

**Author's Note:**

> for eightfitzweek

Old Father Kreiner doesn’t know what he wants   
Thinks he might have once but it’s been such a while.  
Old Father Kreiner knows what he wants   
The head of the monster he loves on a wall.  
Old Father Kreiner doesn’t know what he wants  
Redemption, forgiveness, a loop on a thread.  
Old Father Kreiner knows what he wants  
Tell him you’re sorry that you left him for dead.

Old Father Kreiner knows what he gets  
A boot to your ribs, a boot through his chest.  
Old Father Kreiner knows what you get  
When at last you realize you never knew best.  
Old Father Kreiner knows what he gets  
Thinks he might unravel if he sees your smile again.  
Old Father Kreiner knows what you get  
You’ll lose your beating heart as penance for your sin.


End file.
